


Hot And Sexy Tmnt Mating Season

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxKayla
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla was walking to the lair not even knowing about the turtles and namely her crush Raph being in mating season at that very moment.

Splinter was warning his sons to take extra precaution since he knew about mating season since even he goes through it himself as all animals do. He went to the dojo to meditate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph was training to try and get his mind off the entire mating season thing. It was getting to his head and he knew it was getting to his brothers as well, his face was flush with a blush 

Silver was softly singing to Durasaki in the dojo as she trained herself. Being careful of her movements   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla entered the lair and wondered where everyone was as she saw the common area was empty and no one was around. She tried to call Raph's name.

Splinter who was a master of meditation always had a crush and a soft spot for Silver. He always secretly to mate with her as his feelings were getting even stronger.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He went out of his room. “Hm...? Oh kayla hey. You know it really isn’t a good time to be here right now..” he thought she knew about it 

She was perfect..and often looked up to splinter because of how good of a fighter he was. She wanted to be stronger for him and for her child  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wait what? Since when am I not allowed here Raph?! I came to show you my new cosplay outfit! What do you think of my schoolgirl outfit?" She asked him frowning.

Splinter always knew that Silver tried her upmost best and he thanked her and loved her for that. He would always try to get stronger too for his family and for their friend Kayla as well. He got up and walked over to Silver.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He blushed even more. “Well it’s Nice! I love it! But me and my brothers..sensei too we um...well it’s heat season and...” Raphael seemed embarrassed, “I thought you knew about it..” 

Her ears lifted. “Oh Hamato! Sorry I didn’t hear you come in. I’ve been trying to get dura to sleep for a while now.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No I did not even know you guys had mating season," Kayla mumbled as she blushed and suddenly she tripped and landed on top of Raph accidentally straddling his pelvis.

"I see. Well if she is active and does not want to sleep right now perhaps some tv or games might get her to go down," Splinter now said huskily to her taking in her scent.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He held onto her, “well now you’re just playing a dangerous game..~” Raph looked up at her, smirking

“I’ve tried both of those..maybe you can get her to sleep?” She asked, she smelled like vanilla..  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-what are you do?-" was all Kayla could get out as she tried to get up off of him trying to tell him she tripped and fell on him by accident.

Splinter taking Dura and cradling her to sleep in his arms rocking her back and forth and sang her a lullaby.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He helped her up, chuckling, “I told you. Heat season doll..and I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you..” he gently kissed her cheek 

Dura fluttered her little dragon wings. Yawning   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla blushed beet red at this and at Raphs confession and stuttered she loved him too. She ran to his room nervous and flustered by accident.

Splinter laid her down in her bed in her room and quietly closed the door and walked over to Silver as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Oh come on love. You’re just making this harder on yourself.” He followed her. Walking there 

Her fur stood on end. She blushed and covered her face. “Y-you having fun there?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla hid under his covers and blankets on his bed breathing in and out not making a single sound at all. She was embarrassed.

“Listen my dear Silver. I have been in love with you for a long time now and now that I’m in my heat once again my body is telling me to finally take you and claim you as mine,” Splinter purred to her.

Raph closed the door behind him, “eager?~” he asked curiously, “I think it’s time I make you mine. So that my brothers don’t get any ideas..” 

Her face turned even more red, “I-I’ve felt the same way..and if you believe it’s time then so be it.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but Raph I’ve researched that male turtles sometimes like to share the same mate,” Kayla squeaked underneath his covers. She blushed a light shade of pink.

Splinter nodded picking her up bridal style and taking her to his bedroom as he laid her down gently on his bed and climbed up over her and kissed her lips passionately.

“They won’t touch you. Don’t worry.” He wanted her to feel safe 

She wrapped her tail around his as she kissed back, smiling softly as she did   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but Raph I-I’m a Virgin! I’ve never done anything like this before let alone kiss a guy!” Kayla said as she came out of the covers crying a little bit.

Splinter growled sexually and slithered his tongue into her mouth french kissing her while his hands groped at her breasts.

“I’ll be gentle...don’t worry..I promise I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want okay?” He gently grabbed her hands. “Trust me..” 

She gave a small moan into the kiss as she let him have access to her mouth  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Raph please. I-I want it all from you. I want you to do everything to me that you want. Whatever you want. I can take it and if you’ll have me forever I will be your mate for life,” Kayla squeaked out meekly and timidly her cheeks red.

Splinter wrapped and entwined his tongue around hers as he grinded his pelvis into her hips trying to tease her and get her aroused as well as he the started to nip her neck.

“You’re so cute..” he gently kissed her. Holding her waist with one hand as the other ran down her body 

“Hamato...~” she gave louder moans. Holding onto him, “oh goodness~”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla started to let moans out of her mouth for him and into the kiss as she rubbed and gripped his shoulders grinding up into him.

Splinter now used his teeth to suckle hickeys and mark her as his as his hands took off any garments she might’ve been wearing.

He ran his hand along her entrance to see how she could react, he made sure to stay at a decent pace for her 

She arched her back a little bit. Giving low putts of pleasure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Kaylas womanhood was covered by her underwear and her skirt but she still managed to mewl out slightly arching her back.

Splinter now began to suckle on a nipple taking it into his mouth as he swiped his tongue around it and s finger slowly rubbed and played with her pussy.

“Take off your cosplay. I don’t want it to get ruined if we happen to get messy.” He looked at her. Smirking a bit 

“Splinter~ Ah fuck~” she was trying to keep quiet so the teenagers didn’t hear. She knew dura would sleep well. Her entrance was already pretty wet and the scent of her arousal could be scented  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and stripped out of all of her clothes and threw them by his bedroom wall and she tried to cover up her private parts completely naked now as she blushed.

Splinter made the rosy perky bud harden and pop from his ministrations now switching to the second nipple while his finger was busy rubbing and thrusting in and out of her opening.

“Don’t hide yourself from me. You’re beautiful..” he kissed her again but this time went to her neck 

Silver gave louder moans now. Seeming to give up as splinters actions made her feel great  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh! Oh Raph! Please! Only you can make me feel this amazing!” Kayla whimpered out accidentally dirty talking him as her body shuddered and chills ran down her spine.

Splinter continued now adding a second finger into her while he even scissored her insides and he stroked at her g spot wanting to get her wet and ready for him.

He pushed three fingers into her entrance as he made deep purple hickeys all down her body. Biting her nipples at some points 

“S-splinter please~ fuck me already~ I need you in me I need to be satisfied by you!~” the white tiger begged for him as she moaned even more  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla at this point was getting so horny and so aroused by him she screamed out his name loudly and her Virgin walls clamped down on his fingers.

Splinter nodded slipping his fingers out of her using her cum to lube his shaft as he pretty soon penetrated her and started thrusting slowly and gently at first into her.

He chuckled a bit. “Do you want my brothers in here? They’re gonna hear you~” he teased as he made sure she was ready for him

She held onto his shoulders. Panting softly as she moaned his name

(Kk sleep well)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thanks   
Sun at 9:55 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no and mumbled out a sorry as she was so freakin ready for him finally. She gazed up at him blushing.

Splinter grinded his hips into hers as he thrusted faster harder deeper and rougher into her as he also caressed her skin and her fur.

He chuckled softly. Pulling his fingers out. “Ready?” 

She kissed him again as she moaned his name   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded as she moaned and was ready for him after she orgasmed.

Splinter humped and pounded her burying himself further into her.

He slowly pushed in. Being careful as he didn’t want to hurt her too much 

She cried out, loving every moment  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla mewled out in slight pain as she arched her back and pretty soon she adjusted to him and whimpered.

Splinter hit her g spot as he groaned and grunted and he gripped her hips as he loved her so much.

“Tell me when Kayla..” he gently kissed her 

“I-I’m close Hamato~” she mewled his name  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla said for him to move as she gripped onto his shoulders her body shuddering.

Splinter reached his peak and he orgasmed into her spilling his seeds into her.

He nodded and thrusted deeply into her. Still being as gentle as ever 

She arched her back as she gave a rather loud moan. Probably waking up some of the brothers as she released with him   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla urged him to fuck her raw and rough and deep and hard and fast as she mewled.

Splinter then pulled and slipped out of her as he growled and wrapped his arms around her.

He obeyed her commands. Smirking as he bit her neck, thrusting as hard and as deep as possible 

She panted softly. “I love you..”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla whimpered as she arched her back and she raked her nails down his shoulders.

“I love you too my cherry blossom,” Splinter hummed to her as he pulled her against him.

He gave a low growl. Smirking as he went faster. Panting a bit 

Silver nuzzled into his chest, purring as she slowly began to fall asleep. Exhausted  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“God you’re so hot when you growl Raph! Mark me as yours and fuck me so hard till I can’t walk!” Kayla moaned out softly.

Splinter put the covers over them as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he held her close.

Raphael made a deep purple mark on her neck, making sure everyone would see it, “you’re mine kayla..~”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded as she pretty soon screamed out his name and orgasmed heavily all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kayla woke up and she yawned opening her eyes.

Splinter woke up as he saw and nuzzled his mate and he kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raphael had cleaned them both off. Grabbing his weapons off the wall 

She purred and slowly opened her eyes, “morning..”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry was being driven home by my mom I’m back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla tried to get up and stand and winced in pain when she found she couldn’t walk or stand.

Splinter said good morning to her and kissed his beautiful mate all over her face as he rubbed her hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Sorry..guess I went a bit rough.@ he apologized, “it’s best if you rest for today.”

She gave deep purrs. Her ears lifted. “Mm...duras awake..”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He did as told, sticking his tongue out at the eldest brother  
Leo rolled his eyes. “You were kinda loud.” 

Dura gave a loud squeal   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla once she got her cereal and stared at Leo from time to time wondering if he wanted her too as his mate as she ate.

Splinter then sat down at the kitchen table and ate his omelet and his tea looking at everyone and noticed Kayla their friend was there. He said hi to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did seem a bit jealous, but he ignored it for now 

Soon silver came in. Getting herself breakfast as dura clung onto her back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Once Kayla was done eating she said hello and smiled at splinter and asked Raph and Leo if she could talk to them privately.

Splinter snuck around behind his mate and he smacked her butt cheeks lightly through her clothes and smirked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The two got up. Nodding 

She gave a defensive and playful growl, “you sly little rat.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Raph besides you I-I also love Leo and I hope you will not mind for you to share me with Leo only if Leo wants me and loves me too,” Kayla told them.

Splinter just purred right back at her chuckling.  
“What would you like for breakfast honey?” He asked her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gave a small nod, “I don’t mind. Just as long as he doesn’t hurt you.”   
Leo smiled a bit. Nodding 

“In all honesty I don’t know.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and said to Leo that she wanted him at that moment.  
“I love you too so much Leo!”

“Would you like scrambled eggs bacon and toast my love?” Splinter asked her and offered to make it for her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo blushed. Smiling a bit, “I love you too.” 

“That sounds nice sure.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can you pick me up and take me to your room. Leo? I’m in pain down there,” Kayla said as she elicited a whimper.

Splinter nodded as he got up and went to get her food and went to the drive after that to make her her breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gonna take a nap be back later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo did as told. “Raph went a bit hard didn’t he?” He asked as he carried her 

She hummed softly as dura looked around

Kk)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heya)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and nodded but said that she wanted Raph to do that.

Splinter put his mates breakfast on a plate and gives it to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled a bit 

“Thank you splinter. Do you mind watching dura while I eat?”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um could you put something else for Leos part instead? Idk how to reply to that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo gave a small chuckle, “did you at least enjoy it? I know he can be gentle at times)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I did and I will with you too sexy," Kayla cooed to him.

Splinter nodded taking her and holding her on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked a bit. Kissing her head as he laid her down 

Dura squeaked loudly. Looking around   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was still clad in her schoolgirl outfit but this time her butt cheeks and breasts were showing since she did not wear bras.

Splinter decided to play peekaboo with his little girl and he did covering his face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He poked her gently. Smiling. “Cover yourself. It’s a bit revealing.” 

She looked st him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but Leo! The whole point is to be revealing and then eventually naked for you!" Kayla squeaked out.

Then Splinter took his hands off of his face and got in her face and said peekaboo.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“And what if you went in public like that? Someone else would take advantage of you.” 

She squealed and laughed   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"But I wouldn't! This outfit is just specifically for you and Raph to see only!" Kayla whimpered.

Splinter just chuckled right along with her and he held her close to him hugging her and kept her warm.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sat down with her. “Okay okay. Maybe tonight when we get back from patrol okay?” 

She nuzzled up against him

But Kayla protester saying she wanted him now and she was as in much pain anymore.

Splinter smiled at her and his mate and made funny faces to Dura as he wanted to get her to laugh.


End file.
